The endogenous formation of advanced glycation end-products (AGEs), which occurs at an accelerated rate in diabetes, is thought to be an important mechanism for the development of diabetic vascular complications. Although AGEs are present in large amounts in foods, it has been assumed that little intestinal absorption takes place. The purpose of this study is to assess the effect of a diet low in AGEs on serum levels, renal excretion, cellular activation and markers of vascular dysfunction in patients with diabetes and in healthy control subjects.